callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Resupply Crate
A resupply crate, often called Ammo Crate or simply Ammo, is an interactive object seen in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. ]] Call of Duty: World at War Ammo bags are briefly seen in the level Breaking Point. In multiplayer, they are the targets for bombs in Sabotage and Search and Destroy. Modern Warfare 2 Campaign Ammo crates can be found throughout the campaign, most notably in levels such as "Exodus", where they were airdropped from planes. They give the player ammo, up to the absolute full count. This also includes stun, flash, smoke, and frag grenades. The ammo crate will also replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. Multiplayer An Ammo Crate can be obtained from either the Care Package or the Emergency Airdrop killstreak rewards. It is not unlockable from the killstreak menu. There is around a 14% chance of getting an ammo crate from a care package and a 40% chance of getting an ammo crate as one of the four emergency airdrop packages. The Ammo Crate gives max ammo for both guns and refills equipment and special grenades. The pickup symbol for the ammo crate is the word AMMO on top of an upside down triangle. Although the Ammo crate fully replenishes all ammo and equipment, it is the least useful item to receive from a care package. It is justifiably seen as a symbol of bad luck, as well as a rip-off considering how much it took to earn the care package. Adding further to its uselessness is the fact that no bonus Share Package XP is given should a teammate take the crate. In the end, the Ammo crate should best be used by a teammate needing ammo the most, and should there not be a need to resupply by any teammates, the crate should be used as a trap to lure enemy players to attempt to steal it. Trivia *If the player has a Tactical Insertion in use, and a Care Package is called in, the chance of an Ammo Crate decreases to around 0.5%, as there could be multiple Insertions. *A player cannot obtain an emblem for the ammo crate nor can the player master the ammo crate. *The sound effect heard after collecting a resupply is the empty reload sound of the M4A1 and M16A4 from'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''. Black Ops Despite the Care Package requiring 5 kill streak, Resupply is once again a possible care package outcome, this time with the symbol resembling that of a magazine clip (crescent-shaped). It is basically the same as in the previous games. While being rather useless, it can be quite useful to unlock Hardline Pro; one of the challenges to unlock it is to share 10 care packages with teammates, making the Resupply ideal to meet this goal. In addition, with Hardline Pro a resupply can happily be changed to something else by double tapping X. In addition, players do receive a Share Package XP bonus for sharing Resupply crates. Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2